netooku_otoko_no_tanoshii_isekai_bouekifandomcom-20200214-history
Web Novel Arc 4
The is the first arc and volume of the Web Novel of Netooku Otoko no Tanoshii Isekai Boueki in Shōsetsuka ni Narō. This arc contains chapters 22 through 31. Prologue Chapters * Chapter 022 – The smell of the steady plans from now on * Chapter 023 – The other world’s restaurant has the smell of a hornworm * Chapter 024 – The other world’s reselling has the smell of an easy profit * Chapter 025 – The smell of depopulation board from the fairy board * Chapter 026 – The smell of Sunday on that day * Chapter 027 – The smell of magician in the other world’s magic * Chapter 028 – The smell of tears from the unsold ‘goods’ * Chapter 029 – The smell of a good-for-nothing at night in the other world * Chapter 030 – The smell of oil tycoon from the early-morning attack * Chapter 031 – The smell of a HPFS suspension from the other world’s carriage * Chapter 032 – The smell of carnivorous women coming from the female mercenary * Chapter 033 – The smell of the hairdressing products from the other world’s flea market * Chapter 034 – The smell of rusting iron from the second-hand shop * Chapter 035 – The smell of a one-of-a-kind item from the Jet-Black Magic Sword * Chapter 036 – The smell of wine from the women’s meeting * Chapter 037 – The smell of colour from the magic stone * Chapter 038 – The smell of undead from the monster * Chapter 039 – The smell of U○QLO from the slaves’ clothing * Chapter 040 – The custom-made smell from the G cup * Chapter 041 – The smell of death from the sword training * Chapter 042 – The smell of my home from the other world’s base * Chapter 043 – The smell of confidential talk from the secret room * Chapter 044 – The smell of the bullshit thread on the New Year’s Eve * Chapter 045 – The smell of platinum blonde on New Year’s * Chapter 046 – The smell of a memorable day from the other world’s marketplace * Chapter 047 – The smell of cologne from the inland merchant * Chapter 048 – The smell of a large-sized pet from the horse market * Chapter 049 – The smell of Green Gables from the village girls * Chapter 050 – The smell of Cinderella from the ‘Secretary’ * Chapter 051 – The smell of the completion of the preparation after renting the place * Chapter 052 – The smell of cotton from the street stalls * Chapter 053 – The smell of smooth business in the other world * Chapter 054 – The smell of deceptive business talk * Chapter 055 – The smell of the knight’s oath is an armoury * Chapter 056 – The smell of reunion at the other world’s guild * Chapter 057 – The smell of the disciple is beastly * Chapter 058 – The smell of the beauty under the moons * Chapter 059 – The smell of a catgirl is a schoolgirl * Chapter 060 – The smell of the first battle is hoodlum extermination * Chapter 061 – The smell of casual threads is lust * Chapter 062 – The smell of self-defence goods is gold bars * Chapter 063 – The smell of skeletons is a 50cc engine * Chapter 064 – The smell of Japan is the real world Short Summary Long Summary Character Introductions Category:Media Category:Web Novel Category:Arcs